Momentos
by Nikari Potter
Summary: Um conjunto de mini-fics que retrata momentos dos personagens.
1. Decisão

**Nota da autora (1): **Esta seqüência de mini-fics serão feitas baseado em um desafio que minha amiga Ily postou no fórum. O que me propus a fazer é usar cada uma das 100 palavras da lista para ilustrar um momento. As fics têm menos de uma página do Word, e esse é o máximo que consigo fazer! Drabbles, em sua definição formal - 100 palavras para cada fic - realmente não posso prometer.

* * *

**Nota (2): **Lucy, muito obrigada pelo apoio e ajuda nesta mini-fic!

* * *

Desde o começo, ele sabia como deveria agir. De fato, a consternação de Narcissa o desnorteou. Não pelas lágrimas, mas a demonstração de amar outra pessoa mais do que ela mesma. Independente de sua proteção, ele tinha tudo sob controle, porém aquilo o motivou um pouco mais, apesar do absurdo da situação.

Ele não queria matar Dumbledore, porém aquela decisão não cabia a ele ou ao próprio bruxo que em breve seria assassinado. Ele morreria de qualquer forma. E Severus repetia isto a si por vezes, tentando se convencer de que como era inevitável, o serviço em nada o afetaria para encarar os passos seguintes, muito mais difíceis e exigindo cautela durante todo o tempo.

Pensou na fraqueza de Draco, um pobre tolo que julgava ser capaz de algum grande feito, e na coragem de sua mãe. Lembrar da desagradável arrogância e falta de amor-próprio de Bellatrix estava fora de questão, pois o momento não era para sarcasmo.

Antes de sair, Narcissa beijou suas mãos novamente, e por um instante, ele não enxergou o orgulho e prepotência que a acompanhava em cada gesto. Perturbado, desviou o olhar dela novamente e se despediu friamente.

Ele tinha ordens expressas de Voldemort para que Draco fracassasse, e ele assumisse a responsabilidade de eliminar Albus. Simultaneamente, o futuro morto o pedia para que ele fosse seu algoz. Preparou-se, desde que se aliou sinceramente a Dumbledore por conta de Lílian, para dar fim na própria vida se fosse necessário. Mas não tanto para aquilo.

Porém, a conformidade absoluta para fazer o que devia se tornou definitiva com o Voto Perpétuo. Estrategicamente, sua morte seria um desastre. E por mais idiota que o garoto fosse, não merecia morrer por isto. Ao menos, por hora.

Aguardou mais do que o normal para suportar a insignificância de Rabicho na sala mofada. Bebendo um gole de vinho, refletiu brevemente sobre a situação.

"Seja por determinação minha ou das circunstâncias, há muito não vejo opções, e sim um caminho estreito onde a hesitação provoca um fim que anula todos os meios. E eles não foram poucos."


	2. Adeus

Explicações, alertas, despedidas. Nada foi dito.

Ela lavava a louça cuidadosamente, como fazia todas as noites. Chamou a filha para ajudá-la a secar, e toda a agilidade em conversar, secar e guardar as peças do jantar se perdeu. Uma taça estilhaçou no chão, um prato quicou na mesa e estourou nos pés da garota.

Ao primeiro som de desastre, ele ignorou. Vindo o segundo, preocupou-se com as duas e correu para observar o ocorrido. As mãos da garota tremiam, ela sorria involuntariamente e seus olhos marejavam, traidores iminentes de suas vagas palavras de tranqüilidade. Ele verificou se ao menos a menina estava bem fisicamente. Ela conduziu sua protegida até a cama, a cobriu como a uma criança quando constatou que ela estava mais calma, e fechou a porta procurando não fazer barulho.

Especulando com ele o que aconteceu de verdade com a adolescente, já no quarto deles, chegaram à conclusão de que aqueles os episódios esporádicos de nervoso precisavam ser discutidos mais a fundo.

Na alta madrugada, uma determinada garota entrou no aposentou de seus pais. Eles dormiam profundamente. Aponto a varinha para os dois e aplicou o feitiço planejado há meses.

Hermione deu um beijo de boa noite em cada um, esperando que aquela não fosse a última vez que os veria. Contudo, para seguir em frente e estar cônscia de que no dia seguinte eles não se lembrariam mais dela, resolveu dizer adeus.

Não obteve êxito. Tanto por fora, quanto por dentro.


	3. Esperança

Após meses repletos de paixão e ternura, ela aguardava aquele instante com o coração disparado. O belo rapaz de cabelos castanhos e olhos negros a fitou incrédulo ao despertar. Analisava a moça e seu sorriso esperançoso. Tateou seu pijama e olhou ao redor. O silêncio dele a incomodou, pois não delatava seus pensamentos.

Ela abriu a boca para falar, porém ele a supreendeu com um violento tapa no rosto. Não encontrou apoio para sustentar o corpo na cama, e caiu no chão com um baque surdo. Gritava de desespero diante do olhar furioso a persegui-la, ele não estava disposto a ter pena. Agarrou-a pelos cabelos e perguntou:

- O que você fez comigo, sua louca?

- Tom, eu fiz isso por amor, tente me entender...

- Responda de uma vez! – bradou, ameaçando socá-la.

- Sou uma bruxa, te dei uma poção do amor! Mas parei as doses, tinha esperança de que tudo o que vivemos o fizesse me amar como eu o amo, Tom!

Ele a soltou de repente. Merope se entregou à dor e espalhou-se pelas tábuas de madeira novamente.

- Nunca amaria uma infeliz vinda de uma família de pessoas intratáveis e insanas! E tenho a minha noiva!

- Sou sua esposa – disse, trêmula e alterando sua voz à menção de sua rival.

O sorriso irônico dele a mortificou por dentro.

- Uma rameira jamais seria uma Riddle. Não enquanto eu viver! Agora, vou retomar minha vida. E nunca mais quero vê-la perto de Little Hangleton! Mando matá-la se for necessário! – explodiu, adiantando-se para o armário a fim de pegar uma capa de viagem.

As lágrimas vieram tardias, contudo foram a única fonte de calor aparente que ela era capaz de sentir. O frio a invadi-la parecia obra de dementadores. Com dificuldade, levantou-se e disse de modo sonhador, como se nada tivesse acontecido:

- E o nosso filho?

- É um problema inteiramente seu. Não quero um bastardo, tampouco farei minha esposa _legítima_ se prestar a este displante.

Em disparada, Tom saiu do modesto quarto. Ao chegar na sala e tentar destrancar a porta de saída, Merope correu em sua direção e o abraçou pelas costas. Preocupado em sumir daquele lugar, ignorou-a e continuou suas tentativas frustradas de fazer a chave girar. Empregou tanta força no trabalho que a partiu. Fingiu render-se ao cansaço e a ela, e a lânguida moça surgiu em sua frente, decidida:

- Não partirá sem nós dois, Tom. Você é meu marido e esteve muito feliz ao meu lado durante este tempo todo. Perdoe-me por enganá-lo, mas foi a única maneira de ter uma chance de conquistá-lo. Prometo, nunca mais mentirei para você, meu amor! Ouça, nós podemos superar esse impasse dando ao nosso filho um amor verdadeiro, sem encantamentos ou mistérios em volta de nós. Confie em mim, por favor.

Merope acariciou o rosto de Tom com suas mãos raladas, ásperas e trêmulas. Ele acompanhou os movimentos dela formando um semblante de asco profundo. Seus brilhantes olhos de ódio a encararam. Ele a cabeceou com toda a força possível, e ela bateu na porta, caindo em seguida. Desfaleceu.

Quando recuperou a consciência, viu pedras, pedaços de telhas, móveis revirados e um machado. Dolorida, somente virou-se para enxergar o teto. Havia um grande buraco. Enfeitiçara as paredes, portas, janelas e vãos, porém se esqueceu completamente da parte superior.

Rendendo-se ao pranto, ao abandono e infelicidade tão conhecidas ao longo de seus dezoito anos, colocou a mão em sua barriga e deixou-se.

Se viesse, a morte poderia não ser tão solitária, enfim.


End file.
